Generally, a handlebar for a bicycle is made from a metallic pipe and integrally comprises a bar body and gripping portions carrying braking control levers or the like through bracket members, the bracket members being separate from the gripping portions and fixed thereto by use of bands.
The gripping portions are bent with respect to the straight bar body so that a driver may easily grip them. Hence, it is difficult, especially for a drop type handlebar, to insert the bar body through a cylindrical handle lug at the handle stem because the bar body is integral with the bent gripping portions.
Also, in order to attach braking control levers to the handlebar, bracket members separate therefrom must be mounted on the handlebar usually by use of bands. This mounting work takes much time and the bands exposed to the exterior are affected by air resistance and have a poor appearance.
Furthermore, the gripping portions integral with the bar body are almost formed of a pipe, which makes it hard to form each gripping portion only into a shape which easily fits a driver's hands. Therefore, the gripping portions are usually covered with separate grips.
The gripping portions of the handlebar, especially of a drop type handlebar, preferably have a changed form corresponding to the kind of bicycle or a driver's physique, but the conventional handlebar integrally made from a metallic pipe is limited in form and is not freely changeable.
Also, the handlebar of a flat, up or drop type, usually has a length which is not changeable.